


Celebration, or We Ditched our Pants

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Josh Dun, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Switching, Top Josh, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Tyler and Josh win a Grammy.They celebrate in their own smutty, desperate way. Tyler forgot the lube. Oops.Shameless smut.It's my birthday today so this is how I celebrated.





	Celebration, or We Ditched our Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I adapted a story I wrote and published on another site. This one is quite different because it's Joshler and thus two men, but the idea of tuxes and such was the inspiration.  
> And Josh strips. Josh strips!!

The silence was overwhelming. If they listened closely enough they could hear the dull thud of their heartbeats.

Josh’s scent pervaded the room, a tinge of sweetness behind the musk. It reached Tyler’s nostrils, awakening something carnal within.

He took in the silhouette of Josh’s body in the dim light. His imposing presence filled the small space with sexual electricity. The pounding in Ty’s chest grew more rapid as his golden skin prickled. A stiffness was already uncomfortably making its presence known between his legs.

Josh stood towering over him, casting a slanted shadow. He liked the way Tyler looked, sprawled out on his sheets like he had been thrown there. A sexy rag doll with lust on his lips.

Tyler was bare-chested, with only his tuxedo pants still on. Josh had asked, no...  _demanded_ , that he keep his pants AND boxers on.

"Congrats, partner.” 

Tyler sat up on his elbows, his solid abs contracting. He couldn’t keep himself from touching Josh. His face nestled against Josh’s stomach, he dragged his nails across the back of his thighs, his nose against the fabric of Josh’s now prominent bulge. He took in his very being. 

“Congrats, my love.” Josh replied. His palm was warm against Tyler's cheek and head as he enveloped him.

 “Now what?” Josh wondered out loud. 

"Now we celebrate." Tyler pulled away, only enough to watch Josh better.

“Take it off...slowly," Tyler breathed in a husky voice, as he gazed up at his lover. His eyes were half-lidded and Tyler slowly licked him over the zipper.  

Josh raised his dark eyebrows as he sucked in a breath. He was beginning to like this game.

"Where should I start?" he inquired.

Tyler touched the drummer's crotch playfully with his tongue and thumbs. Josh peered down at his Tyler, wishing he could run his fingers across his toned chest. He wanted to rip those slacks off of him with his teeth.

Tyler must have been thinking the exact same thing as he nipped at the fly of Josh’s pants. "The shirt," he mumbled, sucking on the top button of the pants. He grinned with a closed mouth, his chocolate eyes sparkling.  He couldn't really make it out, but he was sure Josh was smiling.

The drummer sucked in his lower lip, overwhelmed by desire and the craving to taste Tyler on his tongue. He needed to pace himself. He gently pulled on his bow tie.

It was stubborn, so he tugged on it harder, removing it from the collar.

"Put it in your mouth and pass it to me" Tyler commanded. The heat was beginning to leak from the tip of his penis, he could feel it being soaked up by his underwear.

Resisting the urge to adjust his intense erection, Tyler insisted on pressing on Josh’s groin with his face, perceiving his growing hardness.

Josh breathed in Tyler’s aftershave, something crisp and fresh. It was lingering in the air between them. He bent down, pinning his’s arms onto the bed as he pushed him with his potent hands. He let the tie drop between Tyler’s lips and licked his way down to the hollow of his throat. Ty thrust his hips up instinctively as Josh forced his right leg between his knees. He didn't part them fully...yet.

Tyler wanted him badly now but it was still too early. He enjoyed the tortures of the wait. There was so much yet to come.

"You are still too dressed." Tyler feigned an annoyed tone.

Josh laughed in that irresistible way Tyler found incredibly sexy. He pulled back and straightened himself, erect in every sense. Josh's fingers started to undo the buttons on his tight-fitting shirt. He had already ditched the jacket and vest.

"Slower.." Tyler requested. He bit his lower lip, and hissed in a breath.

Down the buttons came, one by one, like saying an unholy rosary.

The shirt now hung open, Josh’s sculpted chest bare. A hint of his sleeve tattoo showing at the tip of his shoulder.

Tyler wanted to bite there, pull at the flesh, but got distracted by that little trail of dark hair that caught his eye. Not much, just enough. He followed it to what was swelling in Josh’s pants. His own cock was now throbbing, the dampness spreading further as his precum kept leaking. He couldn't wait to feel Josh inside of him.

As the shirt was fully removed, it revealed Josh’s perfect torso. Muscled arms that desperately wanted to dominate Tyler in bed, now guided him further up on the mattress.

The singer shot up, licking the pattern on his sleeve of tattoos. It turned him on to no end to study Joshua's body.

"Now the pants?" Josh asked shyly, but he already knew the answer. He exhaled audibly.

Tyler was waiting for the next garment to drop. He licked his lips in anticipation, staining them glossy. 

The sound of a belt being unclasped. He drew near again, grabbing Tyler by the wrists this time. He wrapped the belt around his hands as he pulled his arms to the headboard. Josh fixed the leather strap to the head of the bed and pulled to make sure it was tight.

Tyler’s breath caught in his throat. He let out a whimper.

Tyler fixated on the nimble fingers as he unhurriedly opened the button of his pants. The zipper followed. "Oh God..." Tyler thought. Josh’s powerful thighs appeared inch by inch as he stepped out of his trousers.

He was magnificent.

Again, Tyler’s eyes were drawn to his drummer’s engorged penis, its shape a shadow against the black cloth of his boxers. He could smell his sex from here, God, he was so hot for him.

"All of it," Tyler stated, in an authoritative tone. "We don't need those anymore. An entire nation saw us in our boxers." 

Josh nodded. "That they did."

His desire was growing. Ty looked so lustful, looking up at Josh in the faded light, legs now spread. Josh could make out the tent in Ty’s pants.

"Well?" Tyler insisted.

In one quick move, Josh stepped out of his underwear. He now stood completely naked in front of Tyler, his thick cock swollen, impatient. Standing at attention against his tummy.

Tyler's tongue at the crook of his mouth, his hands began to tremble.

"Come here" Tyler whispered. His voice strained in hunger.

With his hands tied up he really couldn't do much. Josh would have to maneuver tonight.

In fact, he grabbed him by the knees and with deliberate calm, undid Ty’s top button. The zipper took no time and in a hushed gesture, deliberately grazing the length, Tyler found himself exposed.

Josh lowered his head, long kisses meeting his inner thighs. Tyler could make out a mess of yellow hair on his crotch, but was losing all sense of self.

His thirst for Tyler was consuming him as he sucked on one testicle, then the other.

"Ty, I love you so much. So pretty so patient…..ugh,” Josh whispered.

The flesh at the base of Tyler’s penis was extremely sensitive, and Josh’s capable tongue was scalding against his cool skin. He made sure not to neglect any part of Tyler’s triangle as his dominant hand roughly stroked his length. Tyler instantly moaned audibly, enough for the neighbors to hear. Nothing Mark wasn't used to hearing. In fact he would have something to say about it tomorrow. 

“Mmm, Joshie, please don’t …stop. Please…”

Tyler’s narrow pelvis gyrating under Josh’s silky touch, the tip of his member was glistening, yearning for Josh. Any bit of friction.

Josh was now dragging his sweltering tongue along the length of the singer’s cock, licking everywhere but the tip, the vein pronounced to the touch, and instead of sticking his tongue in the slit he was rubbing with his thumb. “Ohmygod, Jish, fuck. “

Josh was tracing moist patterns on his skin like a painter using watercolors.

He finally put his whole mouth over Tyler’s dick and pushed it into his throat. His secretions tasted like the ocean and Josh would happily drown in it. 

“Fuuucck….Josh…..” Tyler screamed, wishing he could pull on the mop of neon hair, guide him. “Like that, baby, please ….faster.”   
Josh was very close to exploding, and he groaned deeply over Ty’s cock. 

Tyler stuttered at the top of his lungs, "ohgodohgodohgod."

Josh sucked in his cheeks, his nose pressed up against Ty’s pubic hair. No gag reflex left. His toughened hands latching onto Tyler’s hips, taking him in as far as he could. His own manhood was so stiff now it began to hurt.

His lover responded with low groans and a shudder. It was blissful torture. “Josh, babe, I’m gonna…”

Before Josh could react, Tyler bucked and then dissolved. Thick, hot spurts of cum shot into Josh’s mouth and he drank the sweet nectar from his love like it was the last act of a desperate man.

There were sloppy sounds of release, coughing, and Tyler's soft cries. Time seemed to stop then. Tyler was lost in ecstasy, panting, and Josh loosened his grip. 

He lapped at Ty’s sticky member, his lips deliciously swollen from the effort.  His tongue slid lower, and lower, easing his legs apart once more and sliding his tongue around his opening, in and out, then deeper. 

Tyler forgot how to speak, couldn’t find his words. “Joshie, ….oh Jish” was all he could manage.

Josh pushed his tonguee in further, and the singer lost it. "I....can't....." Josh sucked in some air, and gently blew. It cooled Tyler's scorching flesh. With just his index finger, Josh pressed into Tyler’s hole as he continued licking.

“So beautiful Ty, so hot for me. I love you, Ty. I love you” Josh was always mesmerized by his partner’s perfection.

"Oh Jesus, like that, Jishwa..." His encouragement was barely audible. He pulled on his restraints.

Josh wanted to pace himself in some masochistic act of patience, but it was becoming something he could no longer control. He held out as long as he could. Then, moments later, he pulled himself up, and finally grabbed his pulsating cock. “Are you ready, baby?” He asked softly. “Ready to come for me again, Ty Ty?”

Tyler nodded, desiring only to be filled by Josh’s heat. "Josh...I forgot to pack lube. I don't care. I like the mixture of pleasure and pain. I know you don't mind the friction."

Josh looked worried. "Babe, we don't have to do what you don't want to do. Just tell me."

“Please fuck me, Josh. For the love of God, fuck me.” He was imploring. "And don't spare me the pain. Just fucking do it."

Josh hesitated only a second before deciding it was okay. He slipped into him without warning, and Tyler yelped. Josh stilled. “Did I hurt you?”

He could feel Tyler shaking his head "no" beneath him. “No ...Joshie…please keep going. Stop talking and be rough."

The sweet, pitchy tone sent a hot shiver through Josh. He was too close, he was going to last nothing. 

Long, deep thrusts alternated with shorter and faster rythyms as Josh led himself to climax. From behind closed eyes, his mouth agape, he wailed.

 “Ty….jesus I love you Ty… oh god….” Josh rocked in his place, exploded in spasms inside him, wave after wave of his peak pouring into Tyler. “So tight, ...so tight…”

Tyler lifted his hips, still panting from his own release, and clenched onto Josh. “Come here baby, please come here. “ Josh, a collapsed, sweaty mess on Tyler’s chest, leaned up and kissed him. An open mouth. The salty taste of his orgasm still on Josh’s lips and chin, he tugged on his lower lip with his teeth and groaned violently, making their chests vibrate. A fire swept through his body, growing from his stomach and spreading into his limbs.

All he wanted was for Josh to possess him, and he had. Now it was his turn. 

Their tongues tangled a while longer when finally Tyler requested of his soul mate, “Josh, let me go. I want to hold you, touch you. Free me.”  

Josh licked up Tyler’s chin to kissing the tip of his tiny nose, all the while his hands released the belt.

Tyler’s hands, despite the red bracelets from the leather pulling, immediately searched for Josh’s wide back, gripping for dear life, pulling desperately until they were chest to chest, the perfect mounds of Josh’s smooth ass being squeezed.

Tyler’s mouth kitten licked down his pecs, tweaking the erect nipples with his tongue, brushing around them. Josh responded with whimpers and soft pleas. "Baby ...yes... please touch me." And when one hand slid between Josh’s legs, inserting two fingers into him, he quivered.

Josh sunk over Tyler’s fingers, now curled inside him. “That’s it, kitten, “ Tyler murmured while littering him with kisses. 

“Come for me again my love.” He worked the muscle just a bit before retreating and positioning the tip of his cock at Josh’s entrance.

 Attempting to nudge into him, Josh stopped him with a breathy "No, no baby. Hold on." Josh wasn't used to being a bottom.

He took over, put it in himself just a bit, only to pull out again. This was pure torture. Little by little, Josh lowered his way inside, filling up completely, Tyler's sex enveloped by Josh's fieriness. 

Josh clenched onto it.

“Josh, oh Josh…please ride my cock…wanna be in you so bad.”

Tyler held Josh by the rear, his nails digging into his backside. Riding slowly at first, he felt tight on him, slick and warm. He hit into his prostate and Josh yelled out, until Tyler picked up the pace and Josh was being beaten like a drum. "Yes, like this. Fuck, yesss, baby…" he managed. Their foreheads touched as Josh bounced on Tyler’s cock, locked in an embrace. Sweat beaded on their bodies and made them shine in the low light like those fucking vampires in Twilight.

Tyler wanted to finish, the wait had gone on long enough, especially with their little game beforehand. He was so close, so close, and so was Josh. He could feel the tension building.

Josh’s screams urged him on so that with every thrust he became more unrelenting. He leaned down and bit into the skin of Josh’s shoulder, leaving a purple bruise to add to the ink there.

Josh's jaw and his clavicle were being scraped by Tyler's teeth. The more fiercely he crashed into him, the more he wanted it by insisting, "More, I want it harder..."

He shoved Josh down and over. Josh pulled his legs up and Tyler was now fully penetrating him, his balls slapping against him as he rammed into him violently. He wanted to make him feel his cock all the way to his throat.

When he thought Josh was close, he slowed down the pace, purposely, and the other moved against him in a display of sheer shameless craving. His angelic face was now that of a sex-crazed demon, dark eyes blown in lust.

Josh's orgasm closed tightly on his length, massaging it repeatedly, and they bellowed their names, "Josh!” “Ty!” “Oh Josh, fuck!"

Tyler collapsed in a thud onto his broken baby, lingering inside him until his erection waned and he gently pulled out.

His left hand was still gripping his partner’s thick member, which had bled ropes of cum all over his stomach in a release almost otherworldly. 

He took in the sight of Josh, flush with orgasm below him, his abs flexing as he tried to catch a breath. 

Tyler planted a kiss on his pouty, pink lips. He traced an index finger over his stomach, gathering some of Josh’s spunk, and then placed it on his own tongue. He closed over it and sucked, smiling. It reminded Josh of all the times Ty would suck lollipops just like this, just to make him go insane. 

Tyler's smile widened over his finger. “SO good, Joshie, so sweet. You were such a good kitten for me, mmm…”

“I love you, Ty, “ Josh mouthed, the pads of his fingers exploring Tyler’s forearm.

“I love you, too, kitten.”

“You know what, Ty?” Josh propped himself up on his elbow. His canary hair was matted and there was a beautiful rose tint to his cheeks.

“What, baby?”

“I think we should try to win a Grammy more often.”

Tyler began shaking with glee and collapsed onto Josh’s wet chest. His nose crinkled.

“First, I think we need a shower.”

Josh’s eyebrows formed an arch. “Together?”

Tyler nodded. “Yes, my insatiable love." Joshua nodded in agreement. 

"Soooo, in reality, that's going to be a really long shower." Josh seemed amused by the idea.

"Just promise me you'll dry off afterward. I don't want to sleep in a wet bed."

They both erupted in hysterical laughter, falling into one another again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and encouraged.  
> Sorry for the rushed ending but I really wanted to publish it.


End file.
